


Get me drunk off one sip, just so I can adore you

by Little_Red92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Blow Jobs, Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red92/pseuds/Little_Red92
Summary: Archie's never felt the way he's supposed to feel about Betty; he's felt the way he's expected to feel for any of the girls he's been with. But he does feel what he should feel for Betty or Veronica every time he is with Jughead. He can't help but come to release he adores his best friend and might slowly but steadily be falling in love with him.





	Get me drunk off one sip, just so I can adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Adore" by Amy Shark, which is featured in the story but changed to fit Archie and Jug better. I highly recommended checking out Amy Shark's EP Night Thinker, every song reminds me of Jarchie.  
> Also, this is set after season 2, Jughead never dated Betty and Fred was never shot.

Archie's never felt the way he's supposed to feel about Betty. He thought he felt something for Miss Grundy but the more time passed, the more he realised what they had wasn't right. He thought he liked Valerie, well he did like her, she was sweet and kind and encouraged him to go after his dreams, but he ruined it. He kissed Veronica and took her to home coming, and for a while they were happy, they were together, but his mind keeps circling back to another face, to the one person who knows him the best. It’s not Veronica waiting for him in his dreams. In the late hours of the night he wakes with another name on his lips. He is ashamed, terrified, he’s not meant to be waking hard, gasping his best friends name, sleep lost for the night. An undeniable desire making him reach under the covers to touch himself, mind filled with fantasies and fragments of dreams.

Archie isn’t supposed to feel this way about his best friend. He isn’t supposed to stare at Jughead when he isn’t looking, he isn’t supposed to miss him so much it’s a physical ache. Jughead is only across town, most likely curled up in bed with his headphones on and book in hand, but he feels a thousand miles away. Archie looks for him in the hallways at school, forgetting for a moment that he won’t find the raven locks and signature beanie among the bustling bodies. Jughead is at Southside High, out of sight, out of reach and its driving Archie mad. This, _this_ being attracted to Jug, falling for him, it’s sending him mad. It has him up late at night, surrounded by scattered sheets of paper with half written songs. Lyrics scribbled over only to eventually be discarded, scrunched into paper balls and thrown into an overflowing trash can.

The mess inside his head won’t translate into song, into words that make sense, that says to the world, to himself, what he feels for Jughead. Maybe he is just afraid, afraid to admit the truth because if he does he’ll have to accept it and where does that leave him? It’s hard enough being around Jughead as it is, he is always stumbling over his words and staring a little too long, cheeks turning bright red when he is caught. Archie’s heart can’t take it when Jughead sits close, resting a weary head on his shoulder as they sit by side watching a movie. Archie’s longs for the moments when it’s just the two of them in his room, playing video games while eating pizza. Archie wants to stay forever in those moments, just the two of them, safe and happy inside his home, bodies pressed close together and smiles on their faces.

He wants to find the courage to turn towards Jug, who even with a smile looks sad and alone. Archie will be incredibly brave, he’ll close the space between them and kiss Jughead, and all that he can’t say or sing will become clear. When the kiss is over, short, tender, a hint of what is to come, the sadness, the loneliness will have vanished from Jughead’s heavily shadowed eyes and everything will fall in to place. One kiss will start a fire, it will set Archie free, and the words will rise, will spring free from his fingertips, becoming love songs. None of this will happen if he isn’t brave, if he doesn’t find the courage and confess to Jughead what he feels, but the fear holds him hostage.

What if Jughead doesn’t feel the same? He has always been so damn hard to read, guarded after years of being mistreated and let down. He deserves happiness, everyone else is slowly moving on, shaking off the rust and finding the strength to go forwards after the tragedy that shook this town to the core. Jughead is left on the outside, separated and alone in a new home, a new school. Archie has Veronica and Betty at school and a home with a loving father to retreat to when the world gets too big and scary. If Archie fucks this up, regardless of whatever this could be or could become, Jughead could end up more alone than ever.

It’s this fear that keeps him silent, has him writing songs in a desperate attempt to understand what the hell is going on in his own head. Deep down, hidden in the corner of his heart he knows exactly what this is. He is in love with Jughead Jones, it’s as pure and simple as that. Tonight, under the bright neon lights of Pop’s with Veronica sitting before him, drinking a double chocolate shake and talking excitedly about something he hasn’t heard a word of, he’ll pretend to be in love with her. Not the boy across town. Not the boy who will appear in his dreams later tonight, who will chase Archie from sleep and force his name out into the quiet night air.

He won’t think of Jughead, of how he feels heady when they are alone. Drunk at the sight of him, of a flash of white teeth and lips stretching into a warm smile that is only directed at him. He’ll focus on Veronica’s beautiful brown eyes, kiss her goodnight, tasting chocolate on his tongue. He’ll walk hand in hand with her through the halls of school tomorrow, he’ll be a good boyfriend, even though his heart aches for another.

**XxX**

It’s Friday night, and Archie has the house to himself, he’s sitting at a desk littered with half written songs, empty coffee mugs and chocolate wrappers. He scribbles messily into his notebook, frustrated at each verse, finding the words tangle into a mess of meaningless nonsense. There is a song in his head, _in his heart_ bursting to come out, to be set free. Over and over he tries, the bin overflows with discarded songs, spilling secrets onto the bedroom floor. The note book is becoming thin, the night is slipping away, in the morning he will meet Veronica at the Pembroke for brunch, and he’ll sit down with her and Mr and Mrs Lodge and tell them pretty lies.

It’s not fair to string her along like this, to make her think he is happy when really he isn’t. He likes her, she is amazing and beautiful, but she isn’t who he longs for. He has to end it, has to be honest and accept he isn’t suddenly going to fall in love with her. He thought he might, that if they stayed together and acted like a normal couple and went on dates and had sex, then he’d forget about how he felt for Jughead. He’d been slowly falling in love with Jug for years, it wasn’t going to fade away now, no matter how much he tried to shove the feelings aside or convince himself Veronica was enough.

She wasn’t, and she deserved better than this. The right thing to do is break up, there isn’t any ideal time to do this, but Archie figures it will only be worse after tomorrow since a family brunch seems serious. Feeling like a terrible person he retrieves his phone to send a message to Veronica, saying they need to talk when he hears the doorbell ring. It’s late, and his dad is away for a work thing and the only night owl he knows is too far away to be here at midnight. Still, Jughead is known for wandering the streets at night, finding quiet corners of the town to hide away in, where he’ll spend hours writing or lost somewhere in that big, beautiful mind of his.

Archie races down the steps, heart thundering in his chest, excitement lightning in his veins, when he opens the door, he almost stumbles backwards. Standing in the low light of the porch, dressed in a long, deep red trench coat, with rain soaked raven locks, is Jughead. Archie is speechless, there’s something dreamlike about Jughead’s appearance tonight, he moves like liquid, the air ripples and shimmers around him. Jug smiles impishly at him, stepping inside and closing the door on the cold night, then shrugging off the oversized coat, revealing naked, pale flesh dotted with moles that Archie could make constellations out of.

“Good evening Archie” he purred, stepping closer, peering up at him through dark lashes. “I heard whispers that you were here all by your lonesome.” Blunt nails trail up his bare arms, “so I thought I’d come keep you company.” His fingers tangle in Archie’s hair, Jug leans in, pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Should we go upstairs?”

This has to be a dream, a wild fantasy but Jughead feels so real, and Archie wants this so very much. There is a lot that should be said, things to discuss but screw it. Jug is standing before him naked and nipping at his neck and Archie is half hard already. Fuck it, they can figure out the details later, they can spend hours at Pop’s working out where to go from here, but right now Jughead’s lips are on his, and all thoughts come to an end. It’s everything he ever wanted. Jughead’s tongue tastes like strawberries, he smells like rain and Axe body spray, and his is skin is like velvet under Archie’s fingers. Jughead is kissing him, he is naked and wants to come upstairs.

This is happening, this is really happening. They are backing slowly towards the stairs, Archie’s shirt is gone, they make it to his room without breaking the kiss. The bed is soft and warm against his back and Jughead is warm and naked above him. Jug trails kisses down his throat, tugging down his sweats, stroking him teasingly, Archie feels like he is going to lose his mind. With eyes closed he feels Jug’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, Archie’s moans loudly, tangling his fingers in messy raven locks; it’s like touching silk. Jughead’s mouth feels like heaven, he can’t help but thrust into the wet heat, coming close, wanting to explode into Jug’s mouth but also wanting it to never end.

Eyes fluttering open, he finds Jug’s head bobbing up and down between his splayed legs, it’s the most beautiful, obscene thing he has ever seen, and he never wants to look at anything else again. He won’t close his eyes, no matter how good it feels, this is too surreal to not witness. Reality ripples around him, the world seems topsy-turvy, like he has fallen into Wonderland and nothing is as it should be. His bedroom appears to tower over them, the air is impossibly hot, and though Jug is between his quivering legs, he feels untouched. There is pleasure that feels far away, like it’s all in his mind and Jughead isn’t here, bringing him closer to the edge.

Suddenly his skin feels like it is on fire, air is trapped in his lungs, and the room is shrinking in on him, collapsing in swirls of colour. This isn’t real screams in his mind, it’s a dream. He’s fallen asleep at his desk, or maybe he was never there in the first place. Searching for Jug he finds him gone, he is alone, on fire, reaching to touch himself in hopes of finding some relief. There is no sensation, no pleasure, he is stroking firmly, and yet he feels nothing. There is only fire, only a burning desire.

He gasps wake, sweat-soaked and painfully hard, tucked safely in his bed. It was only a dream, a wild ride that has left him aching and longing to be touched. If only Jug could appear out of the darkness, could continue what his dream-self was doing. Archie can’t take it anymore, he frees himself from his boxers and uses the precum as lube, it’s messy and quick, and he rides the high only to crash on the way down. He is shaking, exhausted and more conflicted than ever. He knows what his heart wants, what his body seeks, but there is a friendship that could be ruined if he goes seeking.

With his head a mess, skin damp and sticky Archie decides to give up on sleep, it’s not going to return tonight. He’ll clean himself up, redress then sit at the messy desk and write songs that will never see the light of day.

**XxX**

There is something about house parties that makes people act differently, the good girls throw caution to the wind, the boys drink beer after beer, turning into wild, careless fools. The music gets louder, the bass thundering in the night and if the house wasn’t tucked away on the edge of the woods, the neighbour’s miles away, the sound would bring the Sheriff. There is only a house filled with wild, tipsy youth to be found, they dance in the living room upon table tops, dive head first into the frigid water of the pool, their cries lost to the thunderous music. The house is alive with laughter, with reckless abandon and secrets being whispered by loose lips.

Archie sits among the chaos, sipping flat cola and wishing to be anywhere else but Reggie Mantle’s kitchen. It’s slightly less hectic in here, outside there is screaming and shouting that is barely audible over the heavy base. He should be enjoying his night, knocking back a few beers with his team mates, saying hi to Betty, who arrived half an hour ago with Veronica, disappearing outside in a hurry as she continued to avoid him. It’s not meant to be like this, he isn’t mad at her or Ronnie, he is relieved to tell the truth, but he can’t exactly tell them that without confessing as to why.

Last Saturday, Archie was getting ready to meet Veronica at the Pembroke, he promised himself that they would talk, that he would do the right thing and break up with her. When he was half way through his second cup of coffee he received a message from Veronica, telling him they needed to talk and to meet her at Pop’s instead. For a few terrifying moments he feared she knew, that somehow, she had seen into his chest and found the truth written on his heart. Of course, she couldn’t know, it was impossible. It didn’t’ stop from leaving for Pop’s with a head full of whirling thoughts and a body surging with anxiety.

Veronica did not know his deep, dark secret. Instead, she had one that couldn’t stay in the shadows any longer. She was in love with someone else, the feelings had been there for a while now, growing stronger but fearing them she kept them locked up. Last night something happened, the secret was revealed, and now everything had changed. The girl Veronica Lodge had feelings for felt the same, and that girl was Betty Cooper, Archie’s childhood friend.

She was breaking up with him, setting him free and he tried not to act too happy about it, he didn’t want her to think what they had meant nothing. It had meant something, it had been short and sweet, but he’d never regret it. Being with Veronica made him realise how he felt for Jughead and it seems the same had occurred for Veronica, only she had the courage to the take the leap, to kiss Betty and start something beautiful. Archie had nothing holding him back now, he wouldn’t break Veronica’s heart if he started dating Jug, he wouldn’t hurt anyone, and yet he did nothing.

It’s been a week, and he’s the miserable kid at the house party that everyone avoids because he’ll kill their buzz. He can’t go on like this, Veronica and Betty are so happy and if he was just brave, if he found courage then he could be too. It was risky, and if Jughead rejected him he’d be heartbroken, and their friendship might not survive, but he’s focusing on the negative. There is a best-case scenario where Jughead laughs at him, eyes shining with happiness and says, ‘I feel the same too, Archie.’

They have been through so much, surely their friendship wouldn’t fall apart if Jughead didn’t return his feelings. There was a lot to be gained, and just as much to be lost. He’ll set fear on fire, risk it all and take a chance for once. Determination has settled in his bones, mind made up he is about to leave, find a way across town, to Jughead and finally confess his feelings. Archie is about to slip off the kitchen counter top when there is a strange shift in the air, the room filling with whispers and a spark of hostility. Appearing in the midst of the dancing, tipsy teens is Jughead, a dark figuring standing in a sea of colour and curious, judgmental eyes.

They quickly lose interest, turning back to their friends or leaving the room altogether. Archie doesn’t notice them, they are white noise, all he can see is Jughead walking towards him, unfazed by the reaction his presence had caused. He meets Archie’s eyes, it’s like turning back time, memories play like an old movie in his mind, reminding him all that could be lost if he screws up, if Jug turns him down. Swallowing the fear, he jumps down onto unsteady legs and meets Jug halfway, offering what he hopes is a friendly smile that hides the anxiety strumming through his bloodstream.

“Hey, since when did you come to parties?”

“I like to be unpredictable” he had to shout to be overhead by the music. “Betty said you’d be here”

“You came here for me?” he shouted back, surprised, heart pounding louder than the base, stomach flooding with butterflies. 

“No, I came here for the beer pong” he quipped, “of course, I came here for you.”

He wants to kiss him, to pull him in by the lapels of his leather jacket, leaving no space between them and kiss him like he’ll never have another chance to do so. Instead, he is frozen, watching Jug’s lashes flutter and his lips move as he says something Archie can’t hear. Jughead is grabbing the sleeve of his varsity jacket, his knuckles skimming Archie’s and leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The world swirls and twirls around him as Jug leads him from the crowded kitchen, out onto the front porch, the chilly night air bites at his skin, bringing him back down to earth.

Breath, he orders himself, be brave.

“Arch, is everything okay?”

Jughead is leaning against the railing, he seems mysterious and dangerous with the shadows hiding his features, dressed in ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. Archie knows Jughead better than anyone, he knows he is kind and loyal to a fault, that he is anything but the bad boy façade he is projecting to the world. Jughead is hurt, is alone, and Archie might not always be able to work out what is going on with Jughead, but he knows this. Jughead is scared and lost and he is miles from the people he loves. He’s been taken away from everything that he held close and forced to live across town with people who don’t know that Jughead loves burgers, that he used to be afraid of the dark, that there is a scar on his stomach from when he had his appendix removed.

They don’t know Jughead the way he does, they are not his family. Across town and miles away is not where he is meant to be. He should be at home, not the trailer but the house he grew up in, with the treehouse in the backyard and parents waiting just inside. He should be at school, sneaking in through Archie’s window late at night, telling him to get his shoes, it’s time for a midnight adventure. There is a booth at Pop’s waiting for his return, there are empty streets they used to walk waiting for them, there is the border at the edge of town that holds all their secrets.

He has an idea, grinning he steps closer to Jughead, terrified, courageous and hopeful. He opens his mouth to asks, “Remember how we used to walk to the border and we’d step over it and tell each other secrets?”

“Yeah, of course” he straightens up, stepping into the light to reveal curious eyes. “Arch, you can just tell me, we’re not kids anymore.”

“I know,” Archie is painfully aware of his lost innocence. It slipped away when he crawled into the backseat of Miss Grundy’s car, it was torn away when Jason’s body was found in the cold waters of Sweetwater River. “But, like, it’s our thing, and so much has changed and I’d like to hold onto something. Can we just pretend for tonight that we are still fourteen and walking the streets at night is cool and dangerous and our secrets can’t hurt us if we’re standing on the other side of the border.”

Jughead’s eyes flicker with concern, with a dozen more emotions Archie can’t catalogue right now. His lips curve into a smile, the butterflies in Archie’s stomach flutter wildly. “Okay, sure, I could use a change of scenery.” Smoothly he moves past Archie, catching the hem of his varsity jacket between grease stained fingers and dragging him along behind him like he is afraid he won’t follow, even though this is Archie’s idea.

They walk in silence under the glittering stars and crescent moon, the night air is crisp, their breaths come out in plumes. It’s not a long walk from Reggie’s house to the edge of town, the streets are empty, the few houses they pass are cloaked in darkness, it’s eerie yet beautiful. There is something magical about the late hours of the night, the world falls silent, it’s just the two of them, and nothing and no one else exists. The world belongs to them, Archie can reach out and take Jughead’s hand, lace their fingers together and feel the fire travel up his arm, to his heart.

He could cradle Jug’s face between his palms and kiss him for all to see and the only witness would be an owl flying overhead. In the cover of darkness, Archie feels brave, feels heady and ready to tell Jughead everything. How he has fallen in love with him, and he wants them to be together, to spend Friday nights at Pop’s, to see movies together every Saturday and spend Sunday curled up in bed together in a room smelling of sex. He wants to be everything for Jughead, his friend, his boyfriend, someone who he can always turn to when the world is falling down around him. He wants to make Jughead smile, the real, honest smile he rarely sees anymore, he wants to make Jughead feel loved and safe.

And now is his chance, they are surrounded by towering trees that block out the night sky, the border is at the feet, all he has to do is step over it, and he is no longer in Riverdale. The highway out of town leading to the bustling streets of New York City is a safe space, the trees hold their secrets, the night forgets what has been said when dawn comes. Now he is here, fear has returned, but it won’t silence him anymore, the truth will be set free. He crosses the line, turning to face Jughead, who is still standing beyond the border. Archie reaches out in the darkness, clumsily grasping his hands and bringing him over the line.

Jughead is so close, his breath tickles Archie’s lips, and if he tilted his head forward, their lips would meet. Well, actions did always speak louder than words, and it was Jug who had a sharp tongue, who could express himself clearly while Archie fumbled on sentences. Courage bursting to life in his chest, like a fire igniting, Archie closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Jug’s in a confession. It’s short, sweet and yet has Archie dizzy, already wanting more, so much more. He waits though, watching Jug through the light of the moon, heart a war drum in his chest, breath held in his lungs.

It takes ten seconds, ten agonising seconds then Jughead is kissing him. It’s too much teeth at first, lips not fitting quite right until Archie reaches up to cradle Jug’s face and he melts into the touch. There is a shift, and now their bodies are melding together, hands roaming and lips slotting together like they were made for one another. It’s fervent, a little frantic, like this will be the only chance they’ll ever have. Archie wants to stay in this moment forever, for the sun to never rise so they can stay in the darkness, their secret held safe in the night.

The kiss will end, already Archie’s lungs are crying for air. Dawn will come, and they will have to talk about this, figure out the next step they take. Archie hopes that in the morning Jughead will feel the same, that once they’ve crossed the border and head back into town, he’ll still want to be with him. God, they should talk but kissing Jughead feels like coming up for air, like a summers day before they grew up, before they knew of pain and tragedy. Kissing Jughead is like coming home, Jughead is home, and Archie is incomplete without him.

“I adore you” Archie whispers they break apart. “God, Jughead I adore you.”

Jughead is taken aback, he pulls away, a kiss-redden lip held tightly between his teeth, it’s an old habit of his, Jug always chews his lip when he nervous. He looks like he might run or cry. Archie wants to pluck the words from the air, force them back in and go back to kissing. He can’t, they sit heavy in the space between, and in truth, he doesn’t know why they have made Jug so upset, it’s breaking his heart. Everything was perfect for one shining moment, and now Jughead’s eyes are glistening with tears, and the air is frizzing with distress.

“Juggie” he tries. There isn’t anything else to say, he needs Jughead to speak, to tell him what is wrong.

“I… I’ve…” he looks up at the night sky, though his eyes are closed. “I’ve wanted this for so long, and I don’t want to step back into town and for us to never speak of this again.” Shoulders sagging, eyes fluttering open to finally look at Archie. “Can you tell me that this goes further than right here?”

Archie steps closer, taking Jug’s hands into his own, the skin is ice cold against the warmth of his. “I promise you when the sun rises tomorrow that I will still want to kiss you, regardless of where we are standing.”

Jughead hesitates, inching closer, Archie leans in, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. This time it’s slow, deep, there is no rush to beat the rising sun, they will walk home hand and hand and tomorrow the empty street, the night sky and towering trees will no longer be the keeper of this secret. The town can know, Betty, Veronica, Reggie, Moose, they can know that he kissed Jughead Jones on the outskirts of town, they can know he is Jughead’s, and Jughead is his.

***

It starts raining when they are a block from home, the clouds seemingly come out of nowhere, and the sky cracks open and drenches them in frigid water. They stumble in through the front door, kicking off shoes and shrugging of jackets without breaking their fervent kiss. The hallway is left muddied and littered with shoes and damp jackets that will need to be explained in the morning, but right now Archie doesn’t care. Jughead is kissing him, is taking his hand and quietly leading them upstairs, to Archie’s room, just like in his dream, like in his many fantasies. Clothes fall away, hands roam over bare chests, learning, exploring, seeking.

Archie closes the door, hoping his dad didn’t wake at their return. When the hallway stays silent Archie feels confident enough to return his attention to Jughead, who is standing half-dressed before him, shivering from the cold, eyes wide, pupils dilated and lips kiss reddened. He looks divine in the amber glow of the lamp, Archie wants to ravish him, make him moan loud into the night, have him come undone beneath him. Stepping forwards he leans in for another kiss, finding Jug’s skin freezing to the touch, but he kisses back eagerly, even though Archie can feel him shiver beneath his palms.

“Let’s get you into bed” Archie sighs, content to spend the rest of the night curled up under the covers, sharing warmth and stolen kisses.

“Archie, trying to get into my pants already?” he teased, a devil may care grin lighting up his face.

“I’m trying to get you warm” he clarified, “Not that I don’t want too.”

Jughead swallows heavily at Archie's comment, eyes darkening with lust, though it does little to chase away the exhaustion from his gaze. Archie wants to ask if he is sleeping okay, but Jughead wouldn’t tell him if he wasn’t. He will try to get Jug to open up, to talk about what is going on in that beautiful mind of his but it’s late, and he doesn’t want to ruin this night. He takes Jug’s hand and leads him over to the bed, he sways where he stands, looking ready to collapse if Archie let go.

“Get undressed, I’ll find you something to wear.”

Jughead complies, stripping down to his underwear and Archie can’t help but stare, taking in his lean body, pale, mole dotted skin. He has seen Jughead naked before, they used to take bubble baths together, but there is something different about seeing him now. It stirs awake desire and Archie wants nothing more than to trace every inch of pale skin, to map every mole and touch, _kiss_ places he’s never been allowed to before. His chance will come, Jughead is fighting to stay awake, he looks at Archie with glassy eyes, reaching out to accept the offered clothing.

Archie strips to his briefs while Jughead gets dressed, crawling into bed and moving to the spot closest to the wall, knowing Jughead gets nervous when he is caged. Jug slips in under the covers, curling around Archie’s body, their jagged edges fit together perfectly. Fatigue is creeping in, Archie doesn’t want this night to end, to wake and find Jughead gone, a cold spot where he should be. He is worried about him, there is so much pain in eyes, and he can only hope that this – them becoming more than friends – can lift some of that darkness.

“I’m glad you came to the party, Jug” Archie whispers, he is so close to Jug, can feel the tips of their noses touching.

“Me too, Archie” he takes Archie’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You’ll still be here in the morning, right?” It wouldn’t surprise Archie to find Jughead gone in the morning, it wouldn’t be the first time he snuck in late only to fall asleep, and when morning came, he’d be gone. This time was different, though, this wasn’t Jug sneaking in to get away from his parents fighting, disappearing at dawn to race home and shimmy back in his bedroom window, so his parents never knew he was gone.

“Always, Archie” he seals his words with a kiss, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Good” he kisses the tip of Jug’s nose, it’s cold, so Archie takes Jug into his arms. They fumble around for a few moments before Jughead rolls over, letting Archie pull him close to his chest, tangling their limbs together, keeping him warm, safe and loved. “I adore you.”

“Sap” Jug teases, but Archie can hear the smile. “I adore you too, Archie Andrews.”

“Good” he repeats, letting his heavy lids finally flutter shut. “Goodnight, Jug.”

“Night, Archie.”

Archie stays awake, feeling Jug relax in his arms, hearing his breaths even out. Only when he is sure that Jug is asleep does he surrender to the fatigue, falling into a blissful slumber where dreams finally match reality.

**XxX**

Archie wakes early, a best friend – boyfriend? – in his arms and a song bursting to life in his head. Untangling himself from the covers and Jughead’s limbs he makes his way to the desk, retrieving the new notebook he bought just yesterday morning. The lyrics pour out of his heart, flowing easily now he has acknowledged his feelings, been brave and kissed the boy. The songs comes to life in a matter of minutes, if he didn’t stop to drink in the beautiful sight of Jug slumbering peacefully, he would have finished it a lot sooner. It’s still early, the sun has barely risen, and when Archie is finished, he crawls back into bed, collapsing beside Jug with a weary sigh.

He falls asleep with a song playing in his head, in his heart and the image of his best friend’s serene face following him into the dark. When he wakes next, the sun is spilling in through his bedroom window, bathing him in its golden glow. Blinking away the fog from his mind he slowly sits up, stretching as he yawns, the memories of last night slowly trickling in. The morning settles around him, something is wrong, the bed is empty. Panic sets in, had Jug crept out of the house sometime after he fell back asleep? Had he changed his mind, run off so he wouldn’t have to face Archie when he woke?

No, of course not. He probably just went to the bathroom or was downstairs having breakfast. Archie was about to get up, go in search of his missing friend when the bedroom door opened, and Jug stepped in, hair mussed and still dressed in Archie’s clothes. Archie sighed in relief, sagging back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut, feeling stupid for ever thinking Jughead would abandon him. The bed dips, Archie cracks open an eye just in time to see Jug duck his head, capturing his lips in a lazy morning kiss.

“Morning” Archie mumbled against his mouth, reaching up to bring Jug closer, finally noticing the erection he’d woken up with now the panic was gone. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in a while” he admitted, shifting, so he was straddling Archie’s hips, it took all his self-control not to thrust up into the warmth of Jug’s body. “Someone’s excited to see me.”

Archie felt his cheeks redden, this was a fantasy coming to life. God, he wanted to shed Jug of his clothing, explore every inch of skin, kiss and taste and bring pleasure until reality slipped away. Grinning, he rolled them over, pinning Jughead to the mattress and kissing him deeply. Archie’s dad would no doubt be awake by now, but screw it, he was hard, and Jughead felt warm and inviting underneath him. Feeling Jug’s erection against his thigh urged him on, making him feel bold bad and electric.

“Archie” Jug says between kisses, trembling hands tangling in fiery locks “Archie, wait.”

Archie leans back, filling his lungs with much-needed air, “Is everything okay, Jug?”

“Yeah, it’s fine” there something in Jug’s eyes that made Archie doubt this, there was a secret hidden in the depths of the blue. “I want to do this, whatever we’re about to do, but I need you to know I don’t…” he trails off, biting his lip.

“Don’t what, Jug?” he asked, heart pounding in his chest, scared Jughead would pull away, that he didn’t want to be intimate with Archie. He shakes the thoughts from his head, Jug is still here, is hard and pressing against his thigh.

“This doesn’t happen all that often” he finally disclosed.

“You making out with people?” Archie asked, not liking the thought of Jug being with other people, though it is selfish of him since he has been with a few girls.

“No, Archie” he laughed a little, rolling his eyes. “I’ve never done this, never been with anyone.” He gave Archie a pointed a look, it seemed to say, ‘you get the privilege to be my first’ and Archie felt his heart swell with joy and cock twitch in excitement. “What I mean is, I don’t get aroused all that much, so if we’re going to be together I need you to know that sex isn’t something I crave all that much. If I’m going to be perfectly honest, and very vulnerable here, you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to try stuff with.”

“Jug, it’s okay, I want to be with you.” Nimble fingers dance over parted lips, trailing up to sweep away messy raven curls. “I always kinda knew you weren’t as into sex as much me, and I don’t mind.” He leant forward, kissing Jughead tenderly, a promise that he wants him because he is amazing, because is his best friend and he doesn’t want anyone else. “We’ll take things slow, and whenever you don’t feel like sex, I will respect that.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, hesitation and uncertainty swimming in his eyes.

“I am” he sealed his words with a kiss. “Do you want me to stop now?”

“No,” he shifts his hips, their erections sliding together. “Now I would very much to do something.”

Archie laughs, leaning in to press barely-there kisses down Jughead’s pale throat, sucking and nipping at the skin, no doubt leaving blossoming bruises behind. He hopes Jug doesn’t mind, he wants the town to know Jughead Jones is taken. Archie goes lower, reaching the collar of Jughead’s shirt, hastily he lifts up, discarding it with little care before descending down. Jug’s skin is soft beneath his lips, goose bumps rise as he swirls his tongue around Jug’s nipple. He’d like to spend the day worshipping every inch of skin, trying all the things he’s seen in his dreams, heard whispered in the boy’s locker room.

He didn’t have all day though, his dad was probably downstairs reading the morning paper and if they took too long, were too loud, well their fun would be over. It could only be quick, which is probably for the best because Archie isn’t sure he’ll last long. He also doesn’t know a great deal about anal sex and though he’d very much like to feel himself inside Jug, or the other way around, it’s probably best he does some research first. Also, he isn’t sure what Juggie is comfortable with, it’s something they will have to discuss, along with everything else.

Crawling back towards Jug, he runs his tongue over kiss swollen lips while fumbling blindly for the lube he keeps in the bedside drawer. Retrieving it, he grins triumphantly into Jug’s mouth, who laughs, voice muffled by Archie’s lips. Coming up for air, he reaches down between them, palming Jug through the cotton of his pants. He moaned low in his throat, hips jerking up into Archie’s touch, chasing more friction. Archie hooked his fingers through the waistband, meeting Jug’s eyes, asking without words if it was okay to take them off, when Jug nodded, he slowly pulled them down.

Archie couldn’t help his curiosity, his burning desire, he wanted to know what Jug looked like now he was older, now he was erect and leaking pre cum because of him.  Shifting so he could see, he cast his gaze down. The sight of his best friends hard and wanting him has Archie licking his lips, reaching down to skim his fingertips along the length, enjoying the way Jug shivered and moaned. God, he was beautiful, body lean and covered in moles, skin dotted with memories, with scars that Archie knew every tale to.

His, Jughead was his to touch, to pleasure, to cherish and he would, oh he would. When the time was right, he’d kiss every scar, trace every mole, let his fingers and tongue travel to unfamiliar places, exploring, seeking, learning. Feeling his dick strain against his briefs, he quickly shimmies out of them, uncaps the lube and coats his hand with a generous amount. He slips his body over Jug’s, reaching down between them to take their cocks into his hand. Jug’s hips jerk upward at the touch, arms wrapping around Archie’s shoulders, fingers twisting in the fiery red locks and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

For a moment Archie forgets what he is meant to be doing, so lost in the heat of Jug’s mouth and sensation of his tongue sliding against his. When Jug bites softly at his bottom lip, it sends a jolt travelling down his body, shattering the spell he’d fallen under. He wants to watch, to see how perfectly their cocks fit in his hand, to see the ecstasy overwhelm Jug, who is always so composed.  Breaking the kiss, he rolls them over onto their side. Eyes locked, Archie shifts closer, tentatively stroking, getting used to the strange new angle and the feel of two cocks rather than one.

Archie catches Jug staring at his hand, eyes dark and skin flushed at the sight before him. Feeling more confident, Archie increased the pace, feeling pleasure stir like butterflies in his stomach, he isn’t sure he’ll last long. The sound of Jug’s breathy moans, the feel of him in his hands, the sensation of their cocks rubbing together is driving him wild. Jug bucks into the touch, biting back a loud moan, Archie adores the sight of him coming undone.

He’d love to make this last longer, maybe see if Jug would let him slip a finger inside but the morning isn’t waiting for them and his dad could knock on the door any moment. He increases the pace of his strokes, watches Jug’s lashes flutter shut, his breathing quickens as his body starts to tremble. Jug reaches out long fingers, gripping Archie’s side, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh as he starts to thrust desperately into the wet heat of Archie’s hand.

Archie is teetering on the edge, from the way Jug is moving and making little broken noises, he figures he isn’t far off either. He pants Archie’s name, moans rising in volume but nothing too loud, though he can see Jug is struggling to keep from crying out. He is biting his lip to hold back the sound Archie would give anything to hear. The time will come, when they're alone, and Archie can spend hours tearing beautiful cries of pleasure from Jug’s throat. Knowing he’ll be the first person to hear those sounds has his toes curling, grip tightening just enough to bring them to the edge, then with a few more pumps they tumble right over it.

He watches them cum, hot, wet liquid coating his hand and their slowly softening cocks. He rides the high, loves catching every moment of ecstasy on Jug’s face, watching come back down to earth and exhale his name like a prayer. They are hot, sticky and sweaty, breathing laboured and hearts pounding within heaving chests; it’s perfect. Coming down from the high, Archie reaches for his discarded underwear and cleans them up the best he can with the small amount of material, they are going to need to shower.

“Well, that was something” Jughead breathed, looking even more devilishly handsome with his tousled hair, kiss reddened lips and Hickey spotted neck.

“It was good, right?” Archie hedged, moving closer so there is no space between them, not caring about the stickiness that still clung to their skin.

“It was perfect, Archie” he sighed, kissing the tip of Archie’s nose, “ten out of ten would try again.”

Archie chuckled, shoving him playfully “In the future, I’d like to try other stuff, think you’re up to it?”

Jughead smiled lazily, it was nice to see him so relaxed, so at ease with the world “We’ll discuss it, over many burgers, over many nights, on many dates.”

Archie felt his heart swell, feeling happiness travel to every inch of his body, chasing away any doubt that might have been left. “So, does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” His tone is light, teasing, he knows Jug probably won’t want labels or for people to know. He is secretive like that, enjoys the shadows more than the light, doesn’t like people knowing his business yet he seems to observe everyone else’s. It’s why Archie is surprised when Jughead answers.

“Yes, Archie, this means I’m your boyfriend now” he mock cringes at the term, rolling his eyes heavily, making Archie laugh.

Archie grins, toothy and giddy, feeling drunk at the sight of Jug naked and exposed in so many ways, giving a piece of his heart for Archie to hold, to cherish. Excitement bubbles under his skin, a flutter of nerves, but deep down he knows everything will be okay.

“Hey, boys” Archie tenses at the sound of his father’s voice rising from downstairs, terrified they have been heard, mortified at the thought of it. “You plan on getting up today and cleaning this mess up?”

Oh, oh thank God, he’s just noticed the muddy footprints they left and discarded clothing, relaxing Archie lets out a breath of relief before shouting back “Coming dad.” He turns his attention back to Jughead, who is stifling a giggle. “What?” he asked, feeling laughter bubble in his throat.

“Nothing,” he said, still laughing, “I’m just happy.”

Archie felt warmth blossom in his chest, leaning forward he kissed Jug lazily. Taking his time, savouring the way he tasted, the smell of sex in the air, the knowledge he was the reason Jughead was this happy.

“Today boys!” Fred called up, shattering the moment.

“Fine, we’re coming” Archie shouted, untangling himself from the sheets and Jug’s limbs. Vowing to make sure they were alone next time, so they could explore and worship each other as long as their hearts desired.

**XxX**

It’s been over a week since Archie and Jughead officially started dating, there had been lots of dinner dates at Pop’s that were followed by long make out session in the car before they had to part ways. Archie’s dad didn’t know they were dating yet, so when Jug came over on the weekend, they had to play it cool. Archie was going to tell him eventually, but this was still so new, and he liked the thrill of sneaking out windows late at night to meet Jug at the old playground. If it weren’t for that fact Jug had recently gotten a motorcycle then their midnight hookups would be near impossible, though Jughead would probably happily walk across town just to see Archie.

Tonight, Archie shimmed out the bedroom window, guitar on his back and lyrics looping through his mind. It’s not far to the playground, it’s hidden in the thick of trees and overgrown with weeds, the swings and roundabout rusty and decaying from neglect. Kids stopped playing there years ago, and Archie isn’t sure why. Maybe it was because the kids who used to run amok there had grown up and the kids of today didn’t venture out into the real world. It’s a shame, he has a lot of good memories there, he and Jug both do.

The park comes into view, the sign is leaning over from when Mr Anderson ran into it when he was driving home drunk, and no one has come by to fix it or take it down. The trees and shrubs have grown wild, concealing the entrance to the park. Slipping through the spindly branches, leaves crunching under feet, Archie emerges to find the playground, its lit by flickering lamps, one day soon the lightbulbs will blow and this place will be lost to the darkness.

Not tonight, tonight there is an enough light to see Jug leaning against the swing set, arms folded, dressed head to toe in black. When he turns to face Archie his face lights up, eyes glistening with happiness, with contentment. Archie greets him with a kiss, breathing in his scent, not wanting to let go though they have met here for a reason. The song is finally ready, it's been ready for a while, but he was waiting, letting them fall into place before making his big declaration of love. There is still a lot to work through, life in Riverdale isn’t the same as it used to be, they aren’t the same people they used to be.

It’s okay though, they are stronger, they have each other and Archie is certain it’s going to get better; already things have started to change. The winds have brought with them good fortune, Jughead’s foster family had decided to let him transfer back to Riverdale High. Archie isn’t sure how Jug got them to agree to it, but after winter break Jughead would be back at school. Things would be different this time, Archie vowed to keep Jug safe from the jocks. With Veronica and Betty ruling the school as the new and powerful it couple Jug would be safe to return, they’d be safe to walk the halls hand and hand, as proud and happy as Betty and Veronica.

Things were finally looking up.

“What have you got their Romeo?” Jughead asked, snapping Archie out of his thoughts.

“I have a present for you” he grinned, swinging the guitar around.

“Archie, did you write me a love song?” there was a hint of teasing in his voice as he stepped out of the shadows looking devilishly handsome in the moonlight.

“I may have” he grinned, absentmindedly strumming a few notes, “would you like me to play it for you?”

“Of course,” he stepped back, taking a seat on the rusty old swing, smiling brightly up at Archie.

It was a welcome change to see Jughead this happy, to find the dark circles had faded and the weight had dropped from his shoulders. He was happy, really happy and it made Archie’s heart soar knowing it was because of him, because he was brave and finally kissed him and them being together had brightened Jughead’s world. They had always been each other’s guiding lights, without Jughead he was miserable, it only made sense that fate would throw them together. Archie looks up at the night sky, thinking perhaps their destiny was written in the stars long before they were even a thought in this world.

Looking back at Jug, who nodded for him to go on with a dazzling smile, Archie felt his body flood with warmth, heart fluttering with the butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t just adore Jughead, he loved him, he was in love with him, and for the first time since last summer, Archie felt like things were going to be okay. The darkness had lifted from this town, from their lives and this love would guide them through whatever was to come next. Together, destined from the start, they would embrace the future and all its endless possibilities.

Heart bursting with love, heady giddy, he takes a deep breath then exhales into the frigid night air, Archie opens his mouth and sings.

 _“I'm just gonna stand with my back against the wall_  
I'm just gonna walk home kicking stones at parked cars  
But I had a great night 'cause you kept rubbing against my arm  
I'm just gonna stand with my back against the wall

 _Get me a drink, I get drunk off one sip_  
Just so I can adore you  
I walk the entire street out of town   
Just so I can be alone with you  
Now go when you’re ready, your heads   
Getting heavy pressed against my arm  
I adore you

 _All of my money is spent on these nights just so we can hang out_  
heading in and out of these diners I wanna be found  
By you, found by you

 _Get me a drink, I get drunk off one sip_  
Just so I can adore you  
I walk the entire street out of town   
Just so I can be alone with you  
Now go when you’re ready, your heads   
Getting heavy pressed against my arm  
I adore you, I adore you.”

Strumming out the last few cords, Archie lifts his gaze to meet Jug’s, who is staring at him through glistening eyes. Before Archie can say anything, Jug has crossed the short distance between them and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Kissing Jughead will never get old, slipping under the covers and shedding their clothes, exploring and bringing pleasure will forever be Archie’s favourite way to show Jug how much he loves him. He’d stand on rooftops and hills, shouting for all to hear, declaring his love for Jughead, letting everyone in Riverdale and beyond know who holds his heart.

“I adore you” Jughead whispered against damp lips, cheeks glistening with tears “I adore you.”

“I love you” and Archie means it, he’s always loved Jug, but this is different. He cups Jug’s face, sweeping away the falling tears, opening his mouth and heart to say, “Jughead, I’m falling in love with you.”

“Archie” be breaths, kissing him like he is the very air he needs to breathe. “I’m falling in love with you too.”

There isn’t anything else that needs to be said, the night is growing cold, time slowly ticking away and soon they’ll have to part ways, head home in opposite directions. Come the New Year Jughead will be back at Riverdale High, back at Archie’s side, where he should always be. For now, they stay under the glistening stars and bright moon a while longer. Jughead takes Archie’s hand and leads him over to the jungle gym, where they kill time playing, laughing, kissing, carefree, happy and in love.

 


End file.
